A Hubie and Bertie Fanfic
by LooneyWriter
Summary: While Hubie and Bertie were searching for a home again.They come across some female mice that look alot like them except for their hairbows and eyelashes. Their names are Esperanza and Breanna. Will they find a home or something more? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This fanfic is featuring my two new characters Esperanza and Breanne Mouse. Esperanza is Hubie's love she looks almost like him except she has a red bow that's on the side of her right ear and her blue skin is a little lighter than Hubie's just to tell a little more differences between the two. Breanne looks like Bertie except she has a pink hair bow on the side her left ear. She is a good friend to Esperanza, and to describe about their friendship is that they're like Hubie and Bertie except their female. Please Review Review. Sorry for some miss-abs on Bertie's girls name but I'll make up my friend I'll tell you at the end of the chapter._

_**Looking For A Home**_

\

"Eh, Bert. When do you think we're going to find a home for ourselves?" Hubie asked his friend Bertie who was eating a last piece of cheese. "Eh, I don't know Hubie. I don't know." Bertie answered. "Sometimes I wonder if maybe we are probably the most house broken or homeless mice in the county." Hubie said to himself not knowing that there are a couple of female mice on the other side of town. That look identical to them except for the hair bows on their heads.

"Oh, come on Breanne what's the hold up?" a blue girl mouse asked her friend. "Sorry Esperanza, I have a lot to carry in my bag." Breanne said picking up her bag. "What to have in that thing anyway?" Her friend asked pointing to Breanne's bag. "Oh, it's nothing just our life supply of cheese, and you are carrying are 'everything we might need in case whatever happens' items." Breanne explained. Now Esperanza remembered she just forgot that was one of her bad habits hoping to stop. She and Breanne have been friends four three months and they never fought.

Esperanza really never thought she would make a friend and finally decide to settle down. She was what they called a Traveling Mouse. Her and her family when she was a baby went from one place to another with nothing getting in their way until then when her parents accidentally forgot about her she was on her own and with her being alone she would sing songs that was about pride, hope, love, and the true amazing things about life. How she was named Esperanza was when she traveled to Mexico and a little girl adopted her.

The little girl saw how talented she was she could sing, dance, and speak three different languages(Spanish, French, and Italian). The girl also saw how she was full of dreams and content, so she named her Esperanza the Spanish word for hope. Also the girl saw how she was better off alone traveling so she let Esperanza go. Esperanza was walking down some streets of Albuquerque and were she met Breanne Mouse a mouse just looking for some help looking for some help looking for a home.

That's when the two decided to help each other find a home. They became real close friends and were now at a some person's backyard. "Now, here we can take a break." Esperanza said. "Good cause I was going to sit down here anyways." Breanne said sitting down. Esperanza went somewhere farther away from Breanne so she wouldn't wake her. What Esperanza was about to do was sing.

_I've never been the kind that you 'd call lucky_

_Always stumbling around in circles_

_But I must've stumbled into something _

_Look at me am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

_Guess it most be all this love you're giving_

_Never knew, never knew it could be like this_

_But I guess,_

_Some Hearts, just get all the right breaks_

_Some Hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some Hearts, just have it so easy_

_Some Hearts, just get lucky sometimes_

_Some Hearts, just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd ever thought someone like you could love me_

_You're the last thing my heart expected_

_Who'd ever thought I find somebody _

_Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_

_But I guess,_

_Some Hearts, just get all the right breaks_

_Some Hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some Hearts, they just have it so easy_

_Some Hearts just get lucky sometimes _

_Some Hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Some hearts, just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts, just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts, just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes, sometimes_

"Uhh, Esperanza why do you always have to sing when we have a break." Brenna complained. "Well, I thought she was wonderful." a mystery voice said. "Thank you." Esperanza said, but then her eyes turned wide as she thought about who said that. "Who just said that?" Breanne asked walking up behind Esperanza putting her hands on Esperanza's shoulder. "Oh, sorry did I scare you guys. Well I'm right here." the voice said he had a Brooklyn accent. The girls looked to face him and his friend they relaxed now they saw who was talking.

"Oh, okay. Phew! I thought it was some stranger. Um, well you guys look harmless. My name is Esperanza Spanish for hope. And this is my friend Brenna." Esperanza said. When she started talking. Hubie started getting the eyes you fall in love with someone at first sight, but then for once Bertie slapped him out of it. "Well, my name's Hubie. His is Bertie." Hubie said.

Esperanza couldn't help but laugh she loved his accent. "Well nice to meet you guys." Esperanza said. "Yeah, it is. So Hubie you said you liked Esperanza's singing." Brenna said. "Yeah, it's a terrific voice." Hubie replied. "Well, get ready. Cause she isn't the only one with the voice." Brenna said leaning Esperanza against her. "_Last night I got served a little bit to much of that poison baby." _Esperanza and Brenna sung at the same time. Now both Bertie and Hubie we're strucked. Lovestrucked. "What are two girls like you doing in a place like this?" Bertie asked walking up to Brenna which was stepping back every time he would step forward. "Well we are looking for a home, cause I finally talked somebody into stop traveling for awhile." Breanna said looking at Esperanza all she did was giggle and said "Yeah, its true. My family and me were Traveling Mice. Then one day my family was chased off a train and forgot me. Until then I met Breanna. And talked me a little bit into finding a home instead of just traveling. But I will always love traveling." "Hey, me and my family are Traveling Mice too! My parents let me go traveling on my own. I stopped traveling when I met Bertie here." Hubie said pointing to Bertie. "No way, my mom told me it would be really rare if I found another Traveling Mouse. (Giggles) I guess that means you're special well to me that is. (Giggles)" Esperanza said. The two mice were holding hands and then interlocked fingers. Breanna and Bertie looked at each other and then looked back at the two. "Ahhem!" Breanna said. "Oh, Hehehehe" Esperanza giggled walking away from Hubie.

"Hey we're looking for a home too. Would you, girls like to come search with us." Hubie suggested. "Yes, of course we will that is an excellent idea Hubie." Esperanza said. "Huh! Let me talk to her a minute. We'll be right back." Breanna said. "Are you crazy?!!? I know you like Hubie and all but what about me?" Breanna said. "Well what about Bertie I see he has a little crush on you. And besides I really like Hubie I don't get to meet other Traveling Mice." Esperanza said. "What's so different about Traveling mice from regular mice? That's my question." Breanna said. "Traveling Mice are moving and very active mice. Also make great travel guides, and it's one way to separate us from regular mice. It makes us fell special that we got that traveling ability." Esperanza explained. Breanna nodded. That was one of the things Esperanza could do was use her soft angel voice that could let anybody agree with her, so it was hard to give up to a person like Esperanza so filled with hope.

"Alright, we'll come along with you guys." Breanna said. "Great follow me and Bertie everybody." Hubie said walking backwards toward Esperanza. He put an arm around her neck. Esperanza moved in closer to him and giggled again. "You really laugh a lot." Hubie said "Sorry, I do laugh a lot." Esperanza said.

"Wow, they make the perfect couple." Breanna said. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." Bertie said and the four started searching for a home for the four of them.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW. I'm not getting any reviews on my new stories what so ever. And I decide that Bertie's girls name is spelled Breanna. It's just my Word Processor kept telling me I was spelling it wrong when there were different ways to spell it. Well anyway PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	2. We Found A New Home

_**We Found a Home**_

It has been two days of traveling. While Hubie and Esperanza loved the feeling of their feet moving and act as if they were a non stop walking machine. Bertie and Breanna felt like their feet we're about to bleed. They'd always stop for the two tired mice to rest. Esperanza was growing a really close connection to Hubie. Not only because he was a Traveling Mouse like her, but they had so much in common.

Like they both had to stop traveling cause they met their friend, Esperanza met Breanna. Hubie met Bertie. Esperanza thought that he had the cutest Brooklyn accent. Hubie thought she had the most beautiful singing voice. One night she and Breanna went alone to go find some cheese on the west side while the boys went east.

"Breanna, I have something to tell you." Esperanza said sounding like she is finally admitting a crime. "I do too." Breanna said sounding the same as well. "I don't like Hubie. I_ love_ him instead." Esperanza blurted out, but for some reason Breanna didn't gasp. "Really? Because I like Bertie the way you like Hubie." Breanna said. "Wait how is that possible. You didn't love him a couple days ago?" Esperanza said

"Yeah, but that was before I learned all the things _we _have in common. Also how cute those words he says to Hubie all the time rather 'Yeah, yeah, Sure, sure' or '(laughs) Riot (snickers)." Breanna said. "Hey, do you ever think how we sort of act or look a lot like them." Esperanza said to her friend curiously. "Yeah. We are as tall as they are. And we have the same fur coloring. But we have singing voices. They have the voices as a pair of comedians. Also Hubie has a Brooklyn accent which none of us have so." Breanna said. Esperanza nodded and then shrugged.

"I can't believe these people have no cheese around this joint. Don't these people have any cheese on their diet." Breanna said. "I guess everyone went lattost and tolerant (I can't spell that word very well Sorry L") or diabetic." Esperanza suggested. "Must of." Breanna said "Well hopefully the boys found some cause we couldn't" Esperanza said Breanna nodded.

The two friends started walking back to their home which they shared with Hubie and Bertie. It was a hole that had been cut through an old run down building that was in the outskirts of town. The hole looked like many mice have lived in it. It looked like the girlfriend's house in a romance movie. The four mice were glad they found such a spectacular place. It had four bedrooms, a dining room, and living room.

The two girls sat down on the couch and hoped that the boys found some cheese for them to eat. Hubie and Bertie were carrying bags of cheese. They were taking a break from holding the cheese. "I think we have enough. Do you think so Bert." Hubie asked his friend "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." Bertie replied as usual. "Hey Bert. I need to tell you something." Hubie said. "I do to." Bertie said. "Well, sense I spoke up first I'll talk first" Hubie declared. "I love Esperanza." Hubie said. "Really. Cause I love Breanna." Bertie replied "Let me guess. Y'all found something in common." Hubie guessed. Bertie nodded. "All I know is that I don't know anything about impressing a girl." Hubie said.

"Come on let's go take this stash home." Bertie said picking up his bag of cheese. Then Bertie grabbed his bag right behind Bertie. While they were walking back home Hubie stopped and saw the most beautiful red rose. The flower made him think of Esperanza. He picked up the flower and took a sniff it had the most beautiful aroma. The two mice finally got back and the girls were pleased with what the boys found.

"I can't believe you guys found all of this cheese!" Esperanza exclaimed. "We couldn't find any. Note to all mice living in this town: Never go to the west side. Just don't it's a cheese free place." Breanna said sarcastically. "Uhh, Ezperanza. I picked this for you" Hubie said holding up the rose. "Ohh, Hubie this is the most beautiful rose I have ever seen." Esperanza said holding the rose. "It reminded me of you and the million of ways." Hubie said shyly. "Ohh, Hubie you're so sweet and thoughtful." She kissed his cheek. Hubie chuckled. When the two mice touched the rose at the same time the rose got redder than usual. "It most be a love rose." Esperanza said. "A what?" Hubie asked "A love rose. There special roses that live on love. Also if powerful enough it can show the love of another." Esperanza explained.

Hubie turned his head around (cause he was blushing through that whole conversation). Not realizing Esperanza's head was that close to him their noses touched, but they quickly moved them away. Esperanza walked off giggling. Hubie's face just turned bright red. The four mice ate and started heading off to bed. Before that happened Esperanza told Breanna the little romance flash her and Hubie had. Breanna giggled "That's just plain adorable E." "I know the love rose said that he is the one. And I believe he is too." Esperanza said gently touching the rose. "Good night Esperanza." Breanna said. "Good Night" Esperanza said back. All four mice went into their individual room and fell asleep.

_A/N: Thank You for your reviews. I hope I get some more on my other fics. Please Review. And by the way E. is Breanna's nickname for Esperanza. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	3. Esperanza's Rescue

_A/N: This chapter features a Disney character Mortimer Mouse he belongs to Disney yeah __L Hubie and Bertie belong to Warner Bros. YEAH!!!!!!!!!! J _

_Esperanza and Breanna Mouse belong to _**ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW. _

**No One Messes With My Girl**

It was a normal morning beginning a normal day. Esperanza woke up before anyone else as usual. She always does so she can rather make breakfast or to go for a walk for some alone time. Which is what she did. She walked through the door quietly hoping not to wake anybody up. With relief she got outside and started walking alone. She started thinking of how her future might change. Now, that she met Hubie and how she had deep feelings for him.

With all the thinking. She didn't notice a near by mouse that was one medium sized mouse high. Looking at her with interest. "Well it looks like cupid. Is giving me another shot. Hot-cha-cha." the mouse said walking up to Esperanza. She heard footsteps behind her when she turned around she saw him hovering over her.

She gasped in fright. She tried running away but he grabbed her by the waist. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where's the fire here." He said holding her. "You are the fire. What are you doing. LET ME GO!!!!!" She cried but he didn't obey her. "Don't be afraid of me baby. I'm just looking for some love. Hot-cha-cha." he said. "Ughhh, LET GO OF ME YOU, YOU, YOU RAT!" Esperanza insulted. "Ohh, That hurt. Why would you call me such a horrible name?" he asked as if he was innocent wondering why anybody accused him of anything.

"Cause you are one just grabbing women. And besides I don't know your name so I guessed it. Thanks to you disobeying ways of not letting me go like I said two times. Already." She explained. "Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. It is non other than Mortimer Mouse." Mortimer said. "No, no, no, no. I don't care who you are any more. I just want you to let me go!" She ordered again.

Meanwhile back at the house Breanna noticed something was missing. She knew that Esperanza did take walks but she never been out for that long. She knew something was up but she was going to need back up. "Hubie. Bertie. I need you guys to wake up. Esperanza is in trouble!" Breanna said. When she said that Hubie was up and out the door. "Wait. Hubie don't you want to know what's going on?" Breanna asked. "There is no time for that." Hubie said and he was out the door.

Hubie thought she would be right up the street sense all of the sudden he heard crying from two blocks away. "I'm coming Esperanza." Hubie said. Then that's when he saw her. Being held by a very tall mouse. He curled his lips trying to push Esperanza closer to kiss her. She was trying to push away but he was to strong.

Esperanza saw Hubie. She looked at him with 'please help me Hubie. I'm afraid' look in her eyes. Hubie's heart was beating all the way to his chest. He walked right up to Mortimer. But instead of talking to him. Hubie decided to do it the other way. The_ looney_ way. Hubie snuck up behind Mortimer and tied his tail onto a piece of rope Hubie found. Went to the other end and tied a brick to it. When Hubie let go of the brick Mortimer went flying through bushes, thorns, and even a ground beehive.

Before Esperanza fell on the ground were Mortimer was holding her Hubie caught her. "Now, your arms I like to be in." Esperanza said flirtatiously. Hubie blushed. Then her set her down. "Hey, Ezperanza want to finish you're walk. You know with me." Hubie said. "I would be delighted Hubie." Esperanza said grabbing hold of Hubie's hand.

The two started walking up two more blocks until then they head back for breakfast. When the walked in through the door. They saw Breanna and Bertie on the couch watching TV. "Don't worry guys we left you some breakfast in the kitchen." Breanna said. She walked up beside Esperanza when Hubie walked off to Bertie.

"E. What happened to ya?" Breanna asked. "Some no good mouse casanova was trying to smooth talk me. Until then Hubie came in and well I really didn't understand what he did but he did do it." Esperanza said. "Well, did you thank him." asked Breanna. "Well, of course I told him during our walk." Esperanza said. "Hey don't you want something to eat?" Breanna asked. "No. I'm fine." Esperanza said.

"Whatcha thinking?" Breanna asked seeing that Esperanza had a thinking look. "I was just thinking about my feelings with Hubie. When should I tell him. Cause I can't keep it in any longer. 1 He helped me or uh, us and Bertie find this marvelous home. 2. He's been so sweet to me and generous. And 3. He saved my life from that no good rat." Esperanza said. "I thought you said he was a mouse?" Breanna asked confused. "Oh, well he is. I call him that cause he acted like one. A no good, lazy, lustful, mother of a rat." Esperanza said with anger in her voice.

"Okay, calm down there E." Breanna said. "I think you should wait to tell Hubie that you love him. Get a chance to know him more and maybe after a moment when you think your still waiting. You already said 'I love you'." Breanna said. Esperanza knew that Breanna was right she had to wait until she learned more about Hubie until she told him how she felt about him. In fact she was willing to wait.

**Until it was just the right time.**

_A/N: This is the end of this fic, don't worry there will be sequels. Well please review and my other stories. See Ya until next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_By,_

_LooneyWriter21_


End file.
